Prefabricated or cast veneer wall panels have been developed as a quick and efficient way to provide a masonry appearance for a building while simplifying construction and lowering construction cost. The design elements of prefabricated wall panels typically simulate brick, stone, tile and other masonry building components or materials commonly used in the construction of buildings. Examples of prefabricated wall panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,938 to Eberhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,238 to Kellis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,561 to Saito, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,529 to Treister et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,039 to Wolf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,309 to Wolf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,782,988 to Wolf et al, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0137128 to Viau et al, and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0155938 to Attebery et al.
Prefabricated wall panels are typically made from reinforced construction materials such as fiberglass reinforced concrete. Prefabricated wall panels made from such reinforced materials are resistant to damage from handling during packaging, shipping and installation. However, further improvements in durability to decrease loss due to breakage during shipment and installation are still desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,039 to Wolf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,309 to Wolf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,782,988 to Wolf et al. relate to prefabricated wall panels that include a mounting element that extends from an edge of the panel. Fasteners are engaged through the mounting element to secure the panel to a wall structure. The mounting element enhances durability and provides improved handling characteristics. However, the mounting element may limit how the panel may be secured to the wall structure.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0155938 to Attebery et al. relates to a fiber-reinforced panel for mounting to an exterior wall of a building. The panel includes a plurality of masonry units that are spaced apart from each other on a face of the panel and grooves that are defined between the masonry units. The panel is secured to the wall of the building by engaging fasteners through the grooves, and then mortar is injected into the grooves, hiding the fasteners. However, the grooves through which the fasteners are engaged are prone to breaking during installation and shipment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved wall panel structure.